Toujours pur?
by TheDarkLord'sMistress
Summary: They could not help loving eachother – if you grew up in the Black family, you grabbed all the allies you could get and never let go.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at a Bella/Sirius fic...  
>And while it isn't really AU, I did mess with Bellatrix's age. She's now the youngest Black by five years, thus being Sirius's age.<p>

Enjoy :)

Sirius made sure that both his parents were engaged in conversation before he slipped up the stairs and to his room.  
>To his surprise and mild horror, he was not the only one who'd had that idea.<br>Instead of the peace and quiet he'd been hoping for, he found his cousin sitting on his desk, going thru pictures of his friends.  
>She looked up as he walked in, greeting him with a warm smile."Blood traitor!"<br>"Heartless bitch,"he replied with a cheeky grin, inclining his head.  
>His relationship with his cousin had always been close and the fact that him being in Gryffindor had made them deeply loathe eachother was something they both considered to be a minor detail. They could not help loving eachother – if you grew up in the Black family, you grabbed all the allies you could get and never let go.<br>"So, what are you doing here?"questioned Sirius, to which Bella smirked."Same as you. Hiding."  
>He returned her smirk arrogantly."Oh? Had enough of the pompous gits you are friends with?"<br>"Mother kept pushing me into men she and father declared respectable and a fine match. I got so annoyed I drank far too much,"Bellatrix replied honestly. Her cousin eyed her suspiciously."You don't seem drunk to me."  
>"You mean I don't <em>sound <em>drunk. But I can hardly stand straight, let alone walk,"she clarified."Especially not in these shoes."  
>She kicked off her five-inch court shoes with an exasperated groan."I hateNew Year's Eve!"<br>"Last year you loved it,"mocked Sirius. She shot him a glare."That was _before _my ruddy parents decided I was old enough to be engaged and therefore flaunted around like a jewel."  
>Sirius nodded understandingly and then changed the subject."So, why are you here, of all places?"<br>"Because I know nobody would think I'd be caught dead in this dump you call a room,"Bellatrix drawled, smirking at him. She got up, swaying slightly."So, looks like we'll be starting the new year together, huh?"  
>"Guess so,"he responded as a countdown could be heard from downstairs.<br>And then, before he even realised what was happening, her arms were around his neck and her lips on his.

_  
>Next chapter will be up somewhen next week!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was glad to be back in the Gryffindor common room, lazing about and joking around with his firends.  
>Remus and Peter were playing chess while Sirius and James were finishing homework that they should have done over the holidays. Well, atleast Sirius was hastily scribbling his potions essay, whereas James lay flat on the floor, Marauder's Map in hand and staring at a little dot that the others did not need to see to know it was labeled 'Lily Evans'.<br>"You know, Prongs,"Lupin stated matter-of-factly,"that's kind of creepy."  
>James grinned up at him."You say creepy, I say attentive. It helps start a conversation."<br>He put on a face of mock concentration."Gosh, sixth year is though, isn't it? I think it's real important to spend as much time as you can in the library, don't you think?"  
>"It <em>is <em>important,"replied Remus indignantly, to which the other three burst out in booming laughter.  
>"You wanna know what I think is creepy?"Peter threw in."Earlier I heard Evan Rosier telling his friends he snogged Bellatrix Black on New Year's. I mean, aren't they related?"<br>Sirius looked down at his essay, hoping the subject would change quickly.  
>James's brow furrowed."Yeah, they are. But I heard that Parkinson guy claim the same thing..."<br>"So did Davis,"Remus said."_And _Macmillan from Ravenclaw. I'd say it's pretty obvious that atleast three of them are lying."  
>Sirius rolled his eyes, feeling the need to say something, hoping it might put an end to the conversation."Macmillan and Davis weren't even at the party. Mother doubts whether their respective great-grandparents were purebloods or something like that."<br>His hopes that this would set James off on ranting about how bigoted Sirius's family was were not fullfilled.

"You know,"Prongs said slowly, as if in deep thought."I don't see why all those guys are all over her, anyways."  
>Remus and Peter stared at him asthough he had questioned that the sky was blue.<br>"Have you _seen _ her?"Peter exclaimed disbelievingly.  
>While James launched into a speech about the beauty of red hair, Remus gave Sirius a concerned look.<br>By this point, he had expected him to yell 'OI! That's my cousin!' and slap someone across the head.  
>"You okay, Padfoot?"he asked and the other two immediatly stopped talking and looked at him expactantly.<br>"I'm fine,"Sirius claimed, forcing himself to smile. James narrowed his eyes at him"Bet you're wondering who Bellatrix actually snogged, huh?"  
>"Not really, I know they're all lying,"Sirius replied, the words coming out before he could stop it."I was with Bella at midnight."<br>"Are you telling me,"Prongs said, pointing a finger at his best friend dramatically,"that the two most swooned over people in Hogwarts didn't even get a New Year's kiss?"  
>Sirius opened his mouth to reply, closed it and opened it once more. He just couldn't lie to his friends."Not... not exactly."<br>"No way,"Remus breathed as James started laughing. Wormtail stared from one to another for a few seconds, then caught on and joined Prongs in his booming laughter.

_  
>So... yeah...<br>I imagine them all to be a bunch of Rons, so to speak^^


End file.
